starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Звёздные войны, выпуск 41: Империя наносит ответный удар: Преследуемые Империей
Де Агостини |дата издания=*2 сентября 1980 The Comic Reader #182 (The Comics Journal #57 lists August 26, 1980, but has no listings at all for September 2) *12 июня 2018 года Звёздные Войны. R2-D2 + Комиксы | DeAgostini |страниц=17 |каноничность= |эпоха= |время действия=3 ПБЯ |серия=Звёздные войны (Marvel, 1977) |выпуск=41 |предыдущий выпуск=«Звёздные войны, выпуск 40: Империя наносит ответный удар: Поле битвы — Хот» |следующий выпуск=«Звёздные войны, выпуск 42: Империя наносит ответный удар: Стать джедаем» }} «Звёздные войны, выпуск 41: Империя наносит ответный удар: Преследуемые Империей» ( ) — сорок первый выпуск комикса «Звёздные войны» издательства Marvel Comics, третий выпуск комиксовой адаптации фильма «Империя наносит ответный удар». Сюжет комикса охватывает события от уничтожения Люком Скайуокером шагохода AT-AT до приземления Люка на планете Дагоба. В США вышел 2 сентября 1980 года, в России — 12 июня 2018 года в составе сборника «Официальная коллекция комиксов №4 — Классика. Часть 4». Сюжет Лишь только Люк Скайуокер успевает выбраться из сбитого аэроспидера, как его давит имперский шагоход AT-AT. Он бежит прямо под ноги боевой машины и, выстрелив из взятого с аэроспидера гарпуна в нижнюю часть AT-AT, поднимается вверх на тросе и разрезает нижний люк световым мечом. Забросив термальный детонатор внутрь AT-AT, он уничтожает шагоход. Тем временем на базе «Эхо», Дарт Вейдер лично возглавляет атаку снежных штурмовиков на штаб Повстанцев. Хан Соло успевает провести принцессу Лею и дроида C-3PO через полуразрушенные вражеским огнём тоннели станции на борт «Тысячелетнего сокола», и корабль покидает планету Хот. Однако в космосе его перехватывают два звёздных разрушителя, которые пускаются за «Соколом» в погоню. Хан умело проводит свой корабль точно между ними, вызвав уничтожение одного из них. Но преследование продолжает группа СИД-истребителей и бомбардировщик, уходя от которых, Хан ведёт «Сокол» в астероидное поле, а затем прячет корабль в пещере на одном из них. А Люк Скайуокер с трудом ведёт свой «крестокрыл» в облаках Дагоба, ориентируясь по сигналу маячка. Истребитель садится в болото, и Люк с дроидом R2-D2 спешно покидают машину. Они не знают, что за ними уже следит невысокое ушастое существо... За кулисами thumb|left|150px|Волосатый Вейдер Ряд событий показан в данном выпуске комикса иначе, нежели в романе «Империя наносит ответный удар» и одноимённом фильме. Так, доклад Дарту Вейдеру о семнадцати уничтоженных кораблей Повстанцев и преследовании «Тысячелетнего сокола» в комиксе даёт снежный штурмовик, а не адмирал Пиетт, а голова сидящего в медитационной камере Вейдера покрыта волосами. Как и в предыдущем выпуске, Фирмус Пиетт имеет внешность Кендала Оззеля. В составе данного выпуска после страницы писем читателей опубликована пятистраничная статья автора комикса Арчи Гудвина «Построение Империи в стиле Marvel» ( ). В ней, в частности, автор рассказывает о том, почему внешность Йоды различается в различных версиях следующего выпуска выглядит по-разному (издание в мягкой обложке было отпечатано ещё до окончательного утверждения внешности мастера-джедая, и художники использовали более ранний эскиз; в самом выпуске №41 показанный со спины Йода также изображён в «старом» варианте). Также Гудвин пишет о том, что Джордж Лукас попросил не показывать в адаптации подробностей внешности вампы и совсем не изображать космического слизня, чтобы сохранить интригу до выхода фильма «Империя наносит ответный удар», а также о том, как Эл Уильямсон и Карлос Гарсон совместно рисовали каждую обложку комиксовой адаптации. 9 июня 2018 года издательство «Де Агостини» выпустила данный комикс в составе сборника «Официальная коллекция комиксов №4 — Классика. Часть 4». Появления *Банта *Муха |droids= *Дроид-астромеханик **Серия R ***Дроид-астромеханик серии R2 *Протокольный дроид **Протокольный дроид серии 3PO |events= *Галактическая гражданская война **Битва при Хоте |locations= *Система Дагоба **Дагоба *Медитационная камера Дарта Вейдера *Хот **База «Эхо» *Астероидное поле Хота *Татуин |organizations= *Альянс за восстановление Республики *Принцесса *Капитан *Галактическая Империя **Имперская армия ***Отряд «Буран» ****Снежный штурмовик ****«Громовое стадо» **Имперский флот ***Эскадра Смерти ****Адмирал ****Капитан ****Солдат Имперского флота *Мастер-джедай *Орден лордов ситхов **Тёмный лорд **Лорд ситхов |species= *Люди **Кореллианцы **Киборг *Вуки **Рвук *Раса Йоды |vehicles= *AT-AT **Метель-4 *Звёздный суперразрушитель типа «Палач» **«Палач» *Средний транспорт GR-75 **«Яркая надежда» *Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский II» *Аэроспидер T-47 *Звёздный истребитель T-65 «X-wing» *Звёздный истребитель TIE/LN *Бомбардировщик TIE/sa *Лёгкий грузовой корабль YT-1300 **«Тысячелетний сокол» |technology= *Броня **Доспехи Дарта Вейдера **Броня штурмовика *Демпфер потока *Маяк *Бластер **Бластерная винтовка ***Бластерная винтовка E-11 **Тяжёлый автоматический бластер E-Web *Ударный заряд *Дефлекторный щит *Горизонтальный усилитель *Гидроспаннер *Световой меч **Второй световой меч Энакина Скайуокера *Энергетический гарпун *Энергогенератор *Ретророкета |miscellanea= *Астероид *Накидка *Гимеровая трость *Километр *Световой год *Шириивук *Дерево }} В сборниках *''Marvel Special Edition 2: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Marvel Super Special 16: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''The Marvel Comics Illustrated Version of The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Classic Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back 1'' *''Classic Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' (TPB) *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back - The Special Edition'' (TPB) *''Classic Star Wars Box Set'' *''Star Wars: The Special Edition Box Set'' *''Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... Volume 3: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars Omnibus: A Long Time Ago.... Volume 2'' *''Star Wars: The Original Marvel Years Volume 1'' *''Звёздные войны. Официальная коллекция комиксов №4 — Классика. Часть 4'' Примечания и сноски I041 Категория:Комиксы 1980 года Категория:Комиксы издательства «Де Агостини»